Feeling Guilty
by shootinstar88
Summary: Danny finds Mac completly wasted at a bar he calls the one person he knows Mac trusts thats stella, What happenes when Mac confides in Stella about his past. Not my usual type of story so please Review and tell me how i did
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: This is my first FanFic not about Danny and Lindsay i wanted to try something different please Review and Let me know how i did**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own anything**_

**Felling Guilty**

Late Night drinking by yourself is never a good sign but that was exactly what Mac was doing drinking alone at a bar at 2 o'clock in the morning, downing drink after drink. Shot after shot. This is not like Mac he spends all of his time at the Lab not at a bar getting wasted.

Danny sat at his desk catching up with paperwork he found it hard getting work done when Lindsay is around he couldn't help but feel guilty about the past few months with Ruben's death he still feels guilty about that, then there was the whole situation with Rikki, he pushed her away when he needed her the most he cared to much about her to let her see him hurt and emotional, Recently they had been getting along. He works his best an night there is no distractions but after a couple of hours he decided enough is enough. He stacked his papers neatly on his desk grabbed his coat and headed to the nearest bar. It was late around 3 o'clock he knew Kinds and Queens is open 24/7.

He arrived at Kings and Queens It's bar not that far from the lab he entered and took a seat at the bar and shouted his order to the bartender Mike he knew all the CSI's as it's the closest place and they all go there to drink especially after a hard case

"Beer when your ready Mike," Danny placed a bill on the counter and took of his glasses his eyes hurting because of all the paperwork he had done, he rubbed his eyes. Mike walked over and placed his beer on the counter.

"Ruff day Messer, what is it with people who work at the crime Lab," Mike said

"What do you mean," Danny asked

"Mac's in here somewhere he looks bad like you and Lindsay was in here earlier with Stella they seemed to be having a serious conversation." Mike told Danny

"Mac still here, he was acting strange all day,"

"I'll go see wait there a second," Mike moved to where Mac was sat he was still there looking like hell, He waved to get Danny's attention and pointed in Mac's direction.

Danny grabbed his beer of the side and slowly walked to where Mac was sitting, he stopped dead in his tracks when he saw Mac sat there looking like hell knocking back shot after shot, Danny couldn't believe what he was seeing he let out a big sign and sat down facing him. He thought he was having a bad day but Mac well he looked liked a completely different person Danny didn't like it that man sat there was not his boss but someone else, Mac was not the type to get completely wasted at least not by his self

"Mac," Mac looked up he eyes rolling in the back of his head they were all blood-shot and red Danny had never seen Mac this way before, he got worried.

"Hhhey Dannnny," Mac slurred out swaying in his chair, indeed he was very drunk

"What's wrong," Danny sounded concerned. Mac just looked up at him with a very weird look in his blood-shot eyes Danny didn't like what he was seeing so he calls the one person he knows Mac will trust.

_Bonasara_

_Hey Stella it's Danny, _Danny sounded strange Stella picked up on it.

_What's up Danny_

_It's Mac, I don't now what to do_

_Calm down, where are you_

_I'm at Kings and Queens, Hurry_

Stella put down the phone and ran to her car, She had never herd Danny so scared that worried her especially since she knew that today was Clare's birthday it took her less than 20minutes to get to the bar, She rushed in scanned the place until she saw Danny stood by the bar helping Mac stand up straight.Stella sighed and walked towards the two. The bar was particularly empty.

"Mac what the hell," Stella shouted Mac looked at her with pleading eye's.

"Heyy Stellllla, ooouur angryyy," Mac slurred out

"The hell I am what do you think your playing Mac, this isn't like you none of this is," Stella shouted. "Stay there, Don't move," Demanded Stella

Stella moved away from Mac and motioned for Danny to follow here.

"Danny could you leave us alone i can take it from here,"

"Sure Stella,"

"Thank you Danny for calling me, Good Look,"

"Good Look," Danny said as he left the bar.

_**A/N: Please review i have one more chap done if you want it posting please review Thanx. Not my usual type of story i thew in a bit about Danny and Lindsay i had to cos i love them.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: I would like to thank everyone for there reviews i wasn't sure if people would like this story or not it is different thats exactly what i was going for. See if you like the ending**_

**Felling Guilty**

After a lot of persuasion from Stella Mac finally agreed to let her take him home, with great difficulty after 30minutes Stella got Mac into her car, he was swaying all over the place, slurring his words Stella couldn't get any sence out of him she decided that lots of black coffee would sober him up a bit.

Stella guided Mac into her apartment where he collapsed on the couch Stella let out of laugh of relief finally he was sat her place out of harms way she could now get him to confess everything, Mac knew better than to lie to Stella after all she learn everything she knows from Mac.

In the kitchen Stella put the kettle on and made a big pot of coffee enough to get rid of Mac's hangover he was sure to have when he woke. As she walked towards the living room Mac was out cold.

"Sleep tight," She pressed a small kiss on the top of his forehead and sat beside him, she wasn't waiting long. About an hour later Mac woke up pressing his hand over his head and letting out a big moan, the moan woke Stella who had fallen asleep she looked up at Mac who looked like shit and couldn't help but laugh. Mac sat up straight to soak in what had happened

"Why are you here," A confused Mac asked

" I live here," Mac stood up and squinted as he looked around

"This is your place, great," Mac fell back onto the chair

"Danny found you at a bar you were completely drunk, he called me and here we are,"

"Got anything for my head, fells like a machine gun is going off inside,"

"Sure," Stella went into the kitchen and heated up the coffee she made before, she reached into a cupboard and pulled out some very strong painkiller, as she turned around to get some water Mac was stood in front of her.

"Thank you Stella,"

"It was nothing Mac, but why did you get like that," Stella passed him the painkillers and Made two cups off coffee, Black and strong.

"No reason i just wanted a drink,"

"Come on Mac i now you that was not just a drink, that was you trying to forget Claire i now It would be her birthday today,"

"It is her birthday," Stella looked at him but Mac couldn't look her in the eye

"Mac,"

"She isn't dead," Stella looked surprised

"What do you mean she's alive, where," Mac held back tears he knew that there was no point trying to lie to Stella he knew better, it's best just to tell it to her straight.

"Paramedics found her with a weak pulse," He took a breath and continued "When they took her to hospital they declared her in a vegative state they sent her to a place just outside Manhattan."

"Mac I'm so sorry i had no idea why didn't you tell me,"

"They asked me to turn of the life support machines, but I couldn't do it I didn't want to, she's still my wife"

"Why didn't you tell me Mac we share everything we always have,"

"I was scared, I couldn't admit to my self her condition let alone anyone else even you, I couldn't handle it Stel," Tears escaped that he was trying to keep back. Stella moved closer to him and hugged him tightly

"Mac I don't now what to say,"

"That's a first," She squeezed him hard as he laughed

"We could of handled it together it's not good to keep everything in, you now that from cases we work," Stella loosed her grip slightly,

"I no, come with me to see her," Mac asked

"Of course, i can't believe you never told me,"

"Get over your self Stella," That remark earned him a slap to the chest. They moved into the living room and sat there talking for serval hours before going to the hospital.

"You now Mac the best way to deal with it is to end it, that way you'll get closure in our job you now that closure is the best way to deal with theses type of situations," Stella said as Mac was driving.

"I no Stella, but it is very different when it is happening to you"

"Are you ready to let go," Stella asked

"I think I am, but I'll need your help,"

"You got it,"

They drove in silence for a while just as Stella was about to speak they pulled up in the car park and got out of the car. Mac directed them into the ward Claire was he sat down beside her bed kissed the top of her head, Stella stood in the hall way to give Mac some space she watched every encounter through the glass, Mac sat there and was talking to Claire they were a few things Mac had wanted her to know before he did what he was going to do.

Stella stood outside paicently when Mac signalled for her to come in she sat down beside Mac she placed her hand on his back, they sat in silence for a while there was no need for word the atmosphere and thoughts did all the talking it was beautiful, Mac stood up and left the room to talk to a doctor, he took a huge deep breath as he was about to do the most important thing.

He came back a couple of minutes later with a doctor following behind him, Stella just nodded in Mac's direction he did the same. Stella knew how hard this is for him and that he would defiantly need a strong drink after.

"Are you sure," The male Doctor asked

"It's been 6years and no change or hope, It's best for everyone if we can just lay her to rest,"

"I understand," The doctor said as he moed over to her machine and unplugged it.

Mac couldn't watch he said goodbye to Claire and ran out of the ward. Stella caught up with him in the car Park.

"You want me to drive," Stella asked

"No I'm good, lets go," They both got in the car and drove back to Stella's the journey was spent in silence.

"You wanna come up," Stella asked as Mac turned of the engine

"Yes," They both went upstairs and talked about Claire. Mac seemed to lighten up a bit he was more like his old self.

_**A/N Well that's all I got you now what that means another story yay**_


End file.
